


Live In The Now

by BoneStudio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneStudio/pseuds/BoneStudio
Summary: "Heroes never die" is what they've lived by their entire lives. However, surely a hero can have a life outside of the battlefield and with one's family. This is a collection of drabbles following the lives of the Overwatch crew and what they may do when they have a break from battling against the forces of evil.Feel free to recommend a few drabbles, the ships above are what the author prefers and anyone is free to disagree.





	1. Here

“Mom?”

It had been a long time since Ana had seen such wide and curious brown eyes directed at her. Tiny hands reaching out to touch her face, delicate plush fingers running across wrinkles from years of worry, easing her woes and pains with their presence. She gulped down a lump in her throat that she hadn’t even known was there. The small person before her perked up immensely at something that she couldn’t see. Dark brown curls bouncing as they laughed, reaching out with outstretched hands and being swooped away from her sight.

Reinhardt held the child in his arms and made faces which were possibly more comical than Ana could’ve thought seeing as Lena couldn’t keep a straight face to save her life. But the sniper’s eyes were trained on the child who captured the hearts of the team and her own with a single smile. 

“Mom, are you alright?”

A hand settled on her shoulder and roused her from the staring. She tore her gaze away from the child for the first time since she came through the door in the arms of her Fareeha. 

“You’ve been staring at Mariam since we came.”

Her Fareeha. No longer the small girl that stared up at her with adoring eyes or the scorned young woman that she cruelly left to stew in her sadness. Instead, she stared at her with worry and concern. Love. 

Reinhardt’s laughter caught her attention. The ring on his finger matching the one on her own.

Lena talking happily to Winston and her lady friend, no — girlfriend. Emily, was it?

Angela taking a moment to stop Mariam from trying to open the socket where Reinhardt’s eyes was and pressing a kiss to the girl’s cheek. Without missing a beat, she came to Fareeha’s side and it all came together.

This moment.

It was perfect. It was too perfect to be true and she feared that if she blinked, it would be gone.

And then those small hands reached out to her. A joyful cry of: “Grandma!”

Inside, Ana fell apart and reached out to take the child into her arms. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead after brushing away brown curls, cradling her close to her chest as she did Fareeha so long ago. 

“Yes, _hafeeda_. I’m here.”


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela are scheduled to have their weekly night out on the town, so who will watch Mariam?
> 
> Grandma and Grandpa are on the case.

Fareeha mumbled to herself as she paced the floor of her mother's home for the umpteenth time that night. Dressed in a suit and tie, the woman who was no longer in her youth but shone with the beauty and grace of one in her prime. Although, Ana was sure that if her daughter continued her mumbling and frowning that she would develop wrinkles faster than herself or Reinhardt. Angela sat patiently on the small sofa nearest to the door where she had been perched for the better part of the half hour. Relaying their need for a babysitter was easy but leaving was proving to be a bit of a challenge.

Ana loved her daughter and her need to plan things out which made it so much easier to execute strategies on the field. Yet, even she had to admit that the amount of worrying was beginning to be a bit much. Fareeha checked the doorknobs and the windows while taking note of the sharp corners and uncovered sockets. Ana was tempted to remind her daughter that Mariam was six years old now, no longer a baby who had to be told not to touch things. 

_But a mother knows best._

Once Fareeha was satisfied, she returned to the living room and the hardened expression on her face melted away. Mariam was talking avidly to Reinhardt while brandishing her own makeshift weapon which was nothing more than a rolled up newspaper. Ana hadn't been listening as much as the old warrior but she picked up on a few words such as, 'war hammer' and 'flame sword'. Both were something that she didn't even want to think of her granddaughter approaching until the girl was in her old age. 

"Well, you two should be off now. It is getting late."

The analog clock sitting above their television read 8:00 and their dinner reservations were scheduled for 8:30. 

Panic bloomed across Fareeha's face.

" _Umi_ , are you sure that the three of you will be alright?"

Ana resisted the urge to sigh and smiled exasperatedly.

"Just because I'm getting old doesn't mean that I forgot how to take care of a child," she said. "Calm down. I have all of the sticky notes that you wrote your number on and the emergency contacts. Brigitte is even next door if anything goes wrong."

Reinhardt chose to spoke up at that time while balancing a giggling six-year-old on his bicep. His arms raised and curled like that of a body builder posing, the smile on his face was wide and Ana felt her heart flutter just a bit.

"You are also in the presence of two great heroes!" He bellowed. 

Still so loud and boisterous but it was what she loved about him. Angela placed her hand on Fareeha's arm and Ana was somewhat touched to see her daughter visibly calm. 

"Have a good night, you two," Ana said as she opened the door for them to leave then closed it afterward. 

The next half hour were spent talking amongst themselves and Ana entertaining the idea of Mariam being strong enough to hold Reinhardt's war hammer. The little girl wanted to charge off to grab it and prove her strength. To her husband's credit, Reinhardt was quick in thinking on the field and in his movements. Scooping the little girl up in his arms which made her giggle and cry with glee.

"I apologize, my little _enkelin_ , but it is with Brigitte and I do not wish to disturb her when she is busy."

Mariam nodded at that and settled down in Reinhardt's arms while listening to one of his heroic tales. All was well for a moment and then the child's stomach rumbled. She wrapped her arms around her stomach in a move that reminded Ana so much of Fareeha. Pouting in mild irritation and frustration at being interrupted, she rubbed her stomach and looked to Ana.

" _Jida_ , I'm hungry."

Reinhardt sat her down and Mariam waited as Ana brought back a few apple slices that they had at the ready for her and a carton of juice. Mariam ate happily though she soon found that one of her apple slices was missing, looking up and finding her grandmother eating it with a pleased look on her face.

" _Jida!_ "

Ana opened her eye and smiled, producing two more apple slices from her sleeve. Mariam looked down and found they were gone as well.

"H-How are you doing that?"

Reinhardt was doing a poor job of holding back his laughter as Mariam's eyes were trained on Ana's hands to see how she moved so quickly. The sniper glanced at him and nodded her head. Without missing a beat, he plucked another apple slice from in front of Mariam only to be caught red-handed by the six-year-old.

"Ah ha! You were were stealing my apples!"

Ana gasped dramatically.

"Reinhardt, how could you? These belonged to Mariam!"

The old German raised his hands and laughed loudly as his granddaughter stood with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping as though she was a miniature version of Fareeha. Bowing his head with mock shame on his features though a sniggering smile threatened to spill out, he put himself at the mercy of the mighty Mariam.

"Forgive me, my little one."

"Hmph." Mariam turned her nose up and folded her arms across her chest. 

A moment passed before an apple slice was held out to Reinhardt and the giant man looked up at the smiling child.

"If you wanted something, you just have to ask _Opa_."

Reinhardt brightened immensely and swept the girl up in his arms making her drop the apple slice which was neatly caught in Ana's hands. She watched as he paraded the small girl about singing her praises and Mariam sang along with him while cheering. It was almost funny seeing as she was the one stealing the slices in the beginning but Mariam didn't need to know that.

Once Fareeha and Angela came back to collect Mariam, they found the door was locked and there weren't any lights on except a flickering tv screen. Fareeha bristled with worry and looked for the spare key that her mother kept hidden inside of a small statue. Opening the door and barreling in, she found Reinhardt laying against the couch and Ana holding Mariam close to her. The little girl was fast asleep and sprawled out on her grandmother's front with a line of drool escaping her mouth.

An empty juice carton and a box of apple slices were abandoned on the floor alongside the rolled-up newspaper and a makeshift pillow fort. Whatever they had been up to, it must have been fun.

Fareeha looked to Angela who put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion, beckoning her to leave the room and the scene in peace. However, when Fareeha looked back, she could've sworn that her mother made the similar motion to them as well.

"Seems like Mariam has taken a liking to your mother and Reinhardt," Angela said while walking alongside Fareeha. 

"Yeah," she replied with a small smile. "I'm happy for my mother as well."

"Oh?"

"Even if she was wrong for what she may have done, she always wanted a life with her family. Now she has one."


	4. Update

Hey guys!

I know a lot of you were looking for updates to Live In The Now but I'd like to inform you that this fic is going to be incorporated into a larger one.  The fic is called [Everyday Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844641) and I hope I can see you guys there! 


End file.
